Beyond the Looking Glass
by Turkishkracker
Summary: Arielle, a member of the organization B.L.A.D.ES gets warped to the world of Asgard. Finding out many truths and secrets about her heritage and where she's from, forming new friendships, and learning more about her specialty; Magic. Oh, and did I forget to mention her discovery of a new found love... LokixOc come on, join this fun adventure your in for a treat!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Crow

The roars of thunder echoed through the halls of the royal palace. Cries could be heard in the arms of a woman, kneeling before her Lord.

"My Lord." she said, as she rocked the infant gently back and forth between her arms.

Her Lord gave no glance; face with no emotion.

"Dispose of it."

"I-I beg your pardon, my Lord?" the woman stuttered. "b-but the storm m-

"Dispose of it." Her Lord repeated.

The woman stared at her Lord- No... before her was her God; the God she now knee-led before.

"Yes, my Lord..." disappointment in her voice.

With the notion of hand, her God dismissed. She slowly arose from her kneeling position and gently pressed the infant close to her chest. The whines did not cease.

"Hush, little one..." She whispered softly, while slipping a hoodie over her golden hair and placing the infant under her cloak to protect it from the rain.

"We'll be home soon, Anastasia." she murmured... and thunder roared throughout the night.

Arielle's eyes shot open instantly as she felt the lightning strike outside her bedroom window. Sweat slowly trickled down her forehead; Heavy and unsteady breathing. It took her only a moment to realize she was wide awake and in the real world.

"Only a dream..." she muttered under her breath.

Arielle stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, just listening to the sound of rain droplets hitting her windowsill. Another roar of thunder startled her out of her concentration. She then rolled over checking the time on her cellphone.

4:00 a.m.

She dug her face back into her pillow. It was so soft and warm... but she couldn't go back to sleep. Arielle slowly lifted her body, letting the covers slide off her body.

"Coffee."

The rain continued to pound at Arielle's window as she sipped on her coffee. It wasn't exactly hot coffee... she really didn't like it hot... at all, so she drank it cold.

* Peck peck *

Arielle lifted her head.

* Peck peck *

The sound of a hard pecking against her bedroom window echoed throughout the tiny apartment.

* Peck peck *

Arielle set her cup down starting to get a little aggravated. The pecking did not cease... finally out of too much aggravation, she stood up from the kitchen table and marched to her bedroom.

* Peck *

"What in the bloody-

_**CAW CAW!**_

A... crow?!

_**CAW!**_

Arielle saw the window unlock on its own as the crow flew forcefully in. The crows cries screamed through the entire room causing Arielle to cover her ears.

_**CAW CAW CAW!**_

It's wings flapped and flew around the room; water and mud everywhere... even on her clothes.

"CROW! Cut it out! You're making a mess GROSS!" She screamed.

Mischievous laughter now filled the room.

"Crow!" Arielle yelled, quickly facing the direction of the lightly growing laughter.

"Neh-heh heh, so easy to anger." came the reply of Crow... out of the dark corners of the room. He jumped onto the bed post and sort sat there... one foot on the post.

Crow was a rather tall, slim man. He wore a simple black collared jacket, with a under shirt, regular pants and combat boots, not to mention the open finger gloves on his hands. An entirely black theme.

Arielle watched as he wiped some bangs out of his face.

"Oi." he said.

Arielle glared.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Crow smirked, throwing a business card at her face. She growled while bending over to pick it up off the floor.

"Better clean up this mess... Crow" she growled under her breath throwing a glare.

"Aw! Come now... that's no fun." He laughed. " I want to mess with you a little before I leave."

Arielle looked up glaring.

"Not before I punch your face in!" she screamed attempting to throw a punch a Crow.

He dodged doing some kind of back flip and landed on the unclosed window sill. He grinned before transforming into a crow and flew off. Arielle growled once more now finally looking at the business card. The front had a giant black leaf imprinted; the back with huge font reading,

_**"B.L.A.D.E.S"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wondering Alice

"B.L.A.D.E.S." Arielle read aloud to herself. "So that's what they finally decided to name it..."

**B.L.A.D.E.S... **not short for anything Arielle guessed. It was the organization Crow, his twin, and a couple of others formed about four years ago. Around the time Arielle had met the twins. She sighed out of irritation as she once again noticed the huge mess Crow had left.

"Bastard..." She muttered walking to the bathroom just down the hallway of her apartment to grab a towel. Arielle glanced in the mirror... damn, shower time for her.

Raven, nearly an exact replica of Crow stood beside a bookshelf reading, the usual daily routine. His studies of Norse mythology were briefly disrupted as Crow walked through the door into the small study room.

"Well?"

"Well what?" repeated Crow.

"How did it go?" asked Raven.

"How did what go?"

Raven closed his book letting out a sigh.

"With Arielle."

"What about her?" He mocked.

Raven sighed again. "Forget it" he muttered, "anyways, let's eat then prepare for the meeting."

Crow began chuckling.

"What?" asked Raven, a little annoyed.

"Ohhh, nothing." he replied, smirking as he plopped over on the couch.

"Whatever..." muttered Raven as he left the room.

The rain didn't let up as Arielle drove through the streets of Manchester. It was around 9 at night, dark, and a bit hard to see through the raging storm.

"Damn... it's been like this for 3 days now..." she thought as she made it to a stop light. Arielle sighed stretching her arms.

"It's gonna be a long drive to London." she said to no one in particular.

The rain of course continued to pound as she sat at the light. Any day now. She lightly pressed her food down on the peddle ready for a green light soon. It was distracting when she saw a moving figure in her rear view mirror appearing to be a young girl, struggling to keep a hold of her umbrella.

"Poor girl..." thought Arielle. The light finally turned green and instead of pounding on the pedal she decided to offer the girl a ride. Driving to the side of the road, Arielle waited watching the girl get closer to the mini cooper. She wore a lollita style dress... which looked very familiar. Arielle rolled her window down to see wet locks covering the girls face and hands clutched tightly to her lollita umbrella.

"Alice?"

"Tell me again why you are in England?" Arielle asked while glancing at the so called Alice. "Oh, and in a raging storm for the matter."

"I had a umbrella." came Alice's reply in a soft voice.

"That's only for decoration, Alice, and you're soaked!" Arielle reached over and brushed some of Alice's damp red hair out of her face revealing her round pale color eyes. "you need to be more careful... and cautious."

"Is it my eyes?" she asked, looking up to indicate where Arielle was in the car.

Arielle only sighs in reply.

"Arielle." came Alice's voice again.

"Hm?"

"I need a new umbrella."

Arielle smiles escaping yet again another sigh. "I'll get you another one."

Alice remained silent for a moment.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **B.L.A.D.E.S **meeting

The meeting consisted of very few members sitting around the rather large table. Arielle sat closer to Raven and Crow since she knew them better out of everyone else at the meeting. Aside from that she knew a few others personally, the rest only shadows in her mind. At the head of the table sat the twins, Alice, and another man, known as Nathanael, the one who had control over all of B.L.A.D.E.S.

"All right." you could hear his heavy American accent boom throughout the room. Every pair of eyes were on him now. "Good evening. Welcome to the third official meeting of B.L.A.D.E.S. We have 3 new members that most of you may not recognize."

Nathanael paused, glancing at his sister Alice, and two other guys known as Hex and Nero. The two new guys nodded in return as Alice sat silently next to her brother. Nathanael then introduces everyone individually before falling on Arielle.

"My name's Arielle..." she says while sitting back down in her seat after Nathanael came to her. Everyone acknowledges her presence before the leader continues.

"Right." He clears his throw, "today's discussion is that of Asgard."

a couple members start whispers at the mere mention of the name.

"Ahem." the two fall silent as Nathanael continues. "There is... a traitor amongst the Asgardians. One that could bring unbalance to all realms if their plan falls into play."

Hex raises his hand to speak and Nathanael nods for him to speak up.

"What are we to do, sir?" he asks.

"It's simple. One of you will be sent to assassinate the traitor." Nathanael replies.

Some gasp.

_"Assassinate?" "What?" "How would one get to Asgard so easily?"_

Nathanael notions for silence.

"Gentlemen, please listen. I have all the information you need to know. I have already selected someone who's perfect for the job." His eyes glance over to Arielle then she looks away, standing up and leaves the room.

"A chick?" Nero asks. Nathanael nods.

"The only one fit for the job... and what he would never expect."

Raven is next to stand up.

"I'll be leaving now sir..." he mutters walking out. Crow stands sighing.

"She's not fond of all the attention sir, excuse me."

Nathanael only sighs with a smile while he watches a student and her mentors chasing after her...

AN: well I know it says this is a Loki story and I don't have much followers yet since he isn't no where near to showing up... well guys I want my story to have some development before it gets to any of that lovey dovey smoochy oochy stuffs. I love the romance.. but I also love the action! ;) if anyone catches my drift... I need you thoughts, opinions, follows and favorites!

you most happy authoress, Turkishkracker 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Assassin sent to Asgard**

"Arielle!" Crow yells.

Arielle only slows down a bit.

"Hey, hold up." he catches up to her, "Why'd you leave? The meeting is still going."

Arielle sighs.

"I don't appreciate that kind of attention Crow..."

Crow lets out a wide grin.

"Oh, is it not normal for a woman to take on this kind of mission?"

Arielle smiles, shaking her head still walking down the rather long hallway. Raven is there leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"What's up with you mate?" asks Crow, eyeing his twin. Raven shrugs and starts following them down the hall.

"I'm more concerned for you, Arielle..." he mutters.

Arielle again continues walking.

"Stop walking for a second." Crow demands.

She finally stops.

"Why'd you leave?" asks Raven.

"I said the same thing." replies Crow.

Arielle sighs.

"When does this damned mission start?"

Both twins grin at that.

"So tell me sir, how is she going to get into Asgard? It won't be easy, I imagine." said a youngster only observing and taking notes on the small organization.

"Oh, it will be easy seeing as how we have permission from the All-Father himself." was Nathanael's reply.

"The... All-Father?"

"Odin."

"O-oh... I see... um, well... I've collected all the information I need. Good day sir!" The youngster gets up and leaves just after collecting his papers.

"Young ones today..." mutters Nathanael.

"He's under S.H.I.E.L.D..." called Ravens voice.

Nathanael's eyes widen only a slight bit.

""Using telepathy again, I see", He smiles.

Raven nods his head.

"He thinks we're crazy believing in 'silly old mythology legends'... heh. Amateur." he says making a disgusted face.

"Amateur indeed." Nathanael sighs," On more important topics, where's Arielle?"

"Resting."

"I see." Nathanael picks up a few pieces of paper work and begins analyzing them. "Prepare her well. The deadline is near."

"Yes sir." Raven mumbles quietly as he quickly leaves the room.

AN: a shorter chapter I believe but meh. So far I have one sweet review~ sweet! 2 new followers~ and my wonderful editor is editing the stories wonderfully! Of course I change a lot of things different from the original written copy and add or change a bit of her edits which make a wonderful creation! lfajklfdjasfadskl anywhose, please enjoy the rest of the story~ it's hopefully going to get quite interesting in the next few chapters.

With love, your most happy and tired authoress

~turkishkracker


End file.
